Artificial intelligence is a field concerned with developing artificial systems to perform cognitive tasks that have traditionally required a living actor, such as a person. Of the variety of aspects of the artificial intelligence field, intelligent agents are systems that perceive the environment in some way and take actions based on that perception. Interaction with intelligent agents may occur via the environment (e.g., providing environmental data upon which the intelligent act may act) or via direct manipulation of the intelligent agent decision making process (e.g., adjusting weights of a neural network without providing input to input neurons). A multi-factor intelligent agent includes a plurality of discrete contextual categories (e.g., factors) upon which the multi-factor intelligent agent may act.